marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Living Mutants/Post-M-Day - Part I
Size This list already exceeds the maximum include size of the template. I suppose the most feasible solution, if this project is to continue for whatever value it may provide, is to move the Post-AvX section to yet another sub-article. -- Annabell (talk) 09:34, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :The List of Living Mutants was the result of M-Day, presumably to have a more practical way to see its effects than the categories. :For the Human Coalition Members (Age of X), the list of Age of X and List of Living Mutants (Earth-1610), I agree on their lack of interest. I have quite a doubt, but in the end, they're not very useful nor relevant, and quite outdated now. :List of Living Mutants/Non-Human Mutants, I think we can get rid of it, as I haven't found much information about the M-Day on non-human mutants (a few things in handbooks but nothing useful as much, I will add it to the M-Day page instead). :On the List of Living Mutants/Post-M-Day, I just created the page and added a rather strict purpose, so it remains relevant to the period in question (links will have to be added) -- Undoniel (talk) 13:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::The problem with the new Post-M-Day list is that it's still too long to display properly within the existing template limitations, and so the only quick fix that I can think of would be to split it again, this time into Post-M-Day (containing M-Day to AVX) and Post-AVX (containing AVX to ANAD), or maybe something containing Post-AVX, Non-Human, and Non-Homo Superior all-in-one, as a bit of a catchall to free up room to fix the display problem with Post-M-Day? ::Truly, I wish I were better at coding, so that I could help develop a long term solution to the display problem both here and on certain disambiguations. ::Also, I apologize if I've came off harsh on something you're passionate about, I'm simply trying to help develop solutions to ensure the lists are of better use for the average user. -- Annabell (talk) 14:19, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::That could be a solution for now, as long as it is a subpage to List of Living Mutants and that the cadre remain. -- Undoniel (talk) 14:20, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Specifically what I propose is, we move everything from the second half of List of Living Mutants/Post-M-Day: ::::: 3 Post-AvX new mutants :::::: 3.1 Mutants born after AvX :::::: 3.2 Mutants activated after AvX :::::: 3.3 Mutants created after M-Day :::::: 3.4 Time- or reality-travelers that came after M-Day ::::: 4 Non-Homo superior mutants ::::: 5 Non-Human Mutants ::::into List of Living Mutants/Non-Human Mutants and then we rename the lists something like: ::::List of Living Mutants/Post-M-Day - Part I and List of Living Mutants/Post-M-Day - Part II. ::::This would create room for as many as four- or five-dozen more mutants to be added to the first half of the Post-M-Day list if needed. ::::I mocked up an example of this split here and here, so that y'all can look and see. -- Annabell (talk) 00:19, December 14, 2015 (UTC)